


Shared Skillsets

by Antiseptic_Beauty



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiseptic_Beauty/pseuds/Antiseptic_Beauty
Summary: Thermite and Twitch can't help it if they work well together - they just do.
Relationships: Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Kudos: 7





	Shared Skillsets

Another day of training intense exercises. The "Attackers" finally score a win, after a long streak of losses, thanks in part to the choice of operators. Thermite and Twitch have always worked well together; not just because they've both been here since Rainbow's reactivation, and not just because their skillsets tend to compliment each other's.

In the hangar, everybody else has already left, leaving just him and her. Not often that they share any moments alone. She is over by her lock-up, still kitted up in her gear, checking the clear chamber of her unloaded rifle. She yanks on the charging handle a few times, satisfied that it is empty, then hangs it up on its rack.

He saunters over to her, as she expected he would; bag over his shoulder and hair ruffled after being compressed under his helmet for so long. He speaks up first.

"You know, you're not half bad with that rifle. Straight shootin', all 'round."

She turns to him, an eyebrow raised.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, yeah." There's that smirk. "You've got more balls than any Frenchman I've ever seen, that's for sure."

An accusing finger is pointed at his face. "Watch it, Américain."

Jordan raises his hands. "Hey, it's a compliment! I'm saying you're, like, a modern-day Joan of Arc or something."

She chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief. " _Mon dieu_ , you are so fucking corny."

Before he can think up a witty retort, he feels her arms wrap around the back of his neck - making the hairs stand up straight - and then her lips on his, warm and eager. Judging by her vivacity, she's been waiting for this for a while.

It stays like this for a few moments, before they break apart.

"Man, we really shouldn't be doing this here," he comments, instinctively making sure that they're not in the line-of-sight of any cameras. So much for discretion.

"I know. What if we get caught?" The insincerity in her voice is obvious. "Oh well," she shrugs, planting another, briefer kiss on the edge of his mouth. He looks down to see a devilish grin adorning her face.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Kettle calling pot black."

"It's the other way around, 'Manu."

Twitch rolls her eyes. "Whatever." _English idioms_.

They kiss again.


End file.
